The Cave
by Roniturtle
Summary: Raph wants to talk to Leo, alone. Just a little one shot I came up with. Set after the turtles rescue New York during the third season. Some slight t-cest. Don't like don't read. Still don't own them. (Long sigh). Please review.


"Come on Leo!" Raph called as he grabbed his brother's hand. "This way."

"Raph!" Leo called out as he ran just slightly behind him, dodging trees and jumping over rocks and fallen logs. "I thought you checked the weather?"

"I did!" He yelled as he ran clutching a picnic basket in one hand while Leo clung to a blanket in his other hand.

The two turtles ran through the forest while cold rain continued to drench their skin. Although it had been a warm and beautiful day, it had quickly turned grey and the skies opened to a thundering downpour.

The two turtles, along with the rest of their brothers, Splinter, Casey, April and Kirby, had come to the farmhouse for a much needed vacation after ridding the world of the Kraang and getting New York back to normal. They had wanted to show Splinter where they had been for the months following the Kraang invasion and also wanted him to enjoy time away from the lair.

At one point during their stay, Raph had suggested a picnic to everyone at the farmhouse, surprisingly all but Leo declined. Raph had supposedly checked the weather and said it was going to be a gorgeous day and wanted to have the picnic out by the lake closest to the woods. After only an hour of enjoying their picnic, it had begun to rain and Raph led Leo further into the woods toward a cave Leo recognized as one they had been to before.

"Why didn't we just go back to the farmhouse?" Leo inquired of his brother as they entered the cave wet and shivering.

"We're not done with our picnic." Raph told him as he placed the basket down. Leo spread out the blanket while Raph started a fire.

"Don't you know where we are?" Leo asked him.

"Sure." Raph replied as he continued to get the fire going. "We're at the cave we came to while we were on our ninja excursion just before we went back to New York."

Leo looked at Raph curiously. "Why do I have the feeling you brought us here delibertly." He mused. "Your up to something Raph."

Raph smiled and sat back against the cave's wall, enjoying the warmth of the fire. "Well, I had been wanting to speak with you alone for a while now." He admitted. "And now that we can finally take it easy for a while, I figure now is as good as time as any."

Leo sat next to him and placed his hands close to the fire to warm up. "What did you want to talk about?" He asked, not looking up.

"Do you remember when you first woke up?" Raph looked at him rather nervously. "You know, after being in that coma for almost three months."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Do you remember anything while you were in the coma?"

Leo looked at Raph suspiciously. "No, why?"

"Well, you know I watched over you the most during that time. Right?"

"Yeah, April pointed that out when I first woke up."

"I spoke to you a lot during that time too."

"Okay."

Raph looked at the fire, trying to find the words to tell Leo what he had been trying to tell him for so many weeks now.

"The thing is Leo, while you were unconscious, I didn't just speak to you." He looked at him then turned away.

"What do you mean...didn't just speak with me."

"Well, at one point, I was thinking back to the time when Splinter use to read to us that book of Disney fairy tales. Remember the one with the sleeping princess?"

"Sure, 'Sleeping Beauty,' one of my favorite sto..." Leo looked at his brother in shock. "Wait a minute," Leo said as something began to dawn on him. "Did you try to wake me up by..."

"Yeah." Raph admitted, looking down and feeling somewhat ashamed. "I thought if maybe I let you know I was there by doing more then just talking, you'd wake up quicker."

"And did I?"

"No, you woke up on your own, almost a month later."

Leo nodded, his eyes gazing longingly into the fire. "Sooooo." Leo looked from the fire to Raph. "How was it?"

"How was what?"

"The kiss?"

"Oh, it was alright, considering the person on the other end wasn't responding." Raph said as if it was no big deal.

"Would you want to try it with the person responding?"

The two turtles looked at each other, Raph smiled as both he and Leo leaned in. Their mouths were just about to touch when Leo's t-phone went off. They pulled back and Leo noticed it was Donnie. Raph huffed as Leo answered.

"Yeah Donnie?" Leo said. "Huh...okay...sure...in about three hours...okay, we'll be there after it moves on then."

Leo looked at Raph, "Donnie says the storm will be moving in three hours." He told him.

"So we have three hours before we leave?" Raph said with a smile.

"Looks that way." They began to lean in again when this time Leo pulled back with a questioning look.

"Now what?" Raph asked concern.

"You said none of the others wanted to come with you on the picnic."

"Yeah."

"Did you even _ask_ anyone else?"

Raph looked away sheepishly. "Okay, you got me." He said smiling. "I didn't really ask anyone. I told Don you and I were going to the lake because you wanted to take a walk in the woods and I didn't want you to be alone." He smiled at him. "It was actually April who suggested the picnic."

"So no one knew what you had on your mind?" Leo raised an eye ridge.

"No," He looked back at him. "is that a problem?"

Leo shrugged. "Not really, I just wanted to know how you managed to arrange all this without anyone else wanting to come along."

Raph smiled and shrugged. "I have my ways."

"Why not just talk to me at the lake?"

"Someone could walk in on us and I didn't want them to overhear our conversation." Raph looked around the cave. "Besides, this way you can't run off on me."

"Then you knew it was going to rain and planned all this." Leo waved his hands at the cave. "Well, I don't think I would run off on you no matter where we ended up talking." Leo smiled as they leaned in one more time.

This time their mouths touched and eventually, in the dim glow of the fire, Raph laid Leo down on his shell and enjoyed a long, passionate kiss.


End file.
